


The Best Of Us

by Elle Gray (LGray)



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coping, Depression, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGray/pseuds/Elle%20Gray
Summary: Sometimes, there's nothing to pull you out of the murky nothing, until there is, and it's been there all along.





	The Best Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Best Of Us [traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059973) by [Personaje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje)



This year when you look at me there is none of that scorn left in your eyes. Your swagger has melted into an amble, like you’re truly walking through the wax of your own undoing. You don’t speak much anymore. They say you’re making up for all the horrible things you used to say by saying nothing at all. 

 

They say I’m making up for being in the middle of it all by being on the edge, now. The periphery. No one knows I hear that. I hide.

 

But you find me, all over the castle, no matter where I go. I don't know how you do it, I'm the one with the map. I don't have the energy to follow you around though, and why would I even want to. 

 

Library. Owlery. Towers. Forest. You bring me food sometimes or a cup of tea. Strong with milk and no sugar, like maybe the obsession and the watching was reciprocal. Silk hankies when you find me silently crying in the darkness (and still you never say a word). The one time you catch me in the showers, the scorching water finally making sense of my pain, you pull me out and just tell me I'm depressed. You rub some sort of salve on my back, your fingers gentle, and you dress me and I let you. You say not to worry -- it's just my brain chemistry fucking me up. It happens. ‘To the best and the worst of us’ you say and I think maybe you mean me and you. 

 

You stay while Madam Pomfrey questions me, waves her wand around my head, hums to herself, then hands me a jar of red paste. When she tells me to rub it over my heart I think she's having a laugh but behind her you open your shirt for me to see and there's a patch of red on your chest. We leave together and you ask if I want to know something else that helps and before I can be scared about what it means you're pulling me into an alcove and kissing me and it's the most normal I've felt in days and I won't let you go. You pant and point to the front of my white shirt, a red smear over my heart. 

 

‘Sorry’ you say. 

 

‘Thank you’ I reply.


End file.
